A Place of Regrets and Memories
by The-Tiny-Aquarius
Summary: Allen and Mana travel and find a nice little family diner called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria". Mana had a very bad feeling about this place, and his feelings were only confirmed when Allen disappears from the diner along with three other children. (Child!Allen)
1. Chapter 1

A young chestnut-haired boy and his step-father are walking through a slightly crowded street in Pennsylvania. In all honesty, they came here to have a small...vacation and to spend time with each other, for the man works nearly 24/7 to provide both of them food and shelter. The man and the youth walked until the boy spots a diner called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" with a few people crowding around it. The small boy tugged on the man's sleeve "Mana, can we eat there?" he asked timidly as he pointed a small finger at the diner. The man (now known as Mana) stared at the diner, disputing in his mind whether or not they should eat there. Mana had a strange sinking feeling in his stomach that felt like despair and sadness when he looked at the diner, a gut sense that screamed at him to leave, to not even go _near _the diner. Mana then looked at the small child, who was putting on big puppy dog eyes. The feeling that Mana had, that sinking feeling, subsided when he looked at the child, and he forgot the feeling for only a moment, and brushed it off as nothing. "Sure Allen." Mana said as he smiled at the excitement that now showed in the youth's silver eyes.

Allen gasped happily as he grabbed the man's hand and practically dragged him toward the diner. As they walked inside, they saw children laughing and playing, with four animatronics singing and playing various instruments on a worn-down stage. The animatronics seem to have seen better days, as for their voices glitch every 30 seconds or so, and their movements are slow and doesn't keep up with the happy, upbeat tempo of the song. After Mana and Allen had gotten a table, they ordered some pizza, and as they were waiting, Mana said "Allen why don't you go play with the other children? But you have to check in with me every once in awhile, just so i can know that you're okay". Allen nodded his head excitedly, promising to check in, and ran off. As Mana watched Allen run off, he had the same sinking feeling of despair as before, but shook it off as he told himself that he will be alright.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **TIME SKIP **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a long time, the food was already here and Mana looked out the window and saw that it was starting to get dark outside. He was very worried and angry at the same time. Mana had been waiting there awhile, waiting for Allen to check up with him, and told himself that Allen would come at any moment, safe and sound. Mana then got up from his seat and walked around the diner, looking for Allen. When he was nowhere to be found, that's when Mana started to get _really _worried, his gold eyes frantically darted from side to side, searching for his missing son. After awhile, he spotted Allen. He sighed in relief and was slightly angered by the fact that Allen didn't check in with him. But that feeling soon vanished and he felt a wave of fear wash over him as he saw Allen and three other children being led by a strange (purple?) man. Mana felt that same sinking feeling once again, but stronger this time, as he saw the stranger stare at him, giving him a sick, twisted smile as he led he children into a room labeled **"****EMPLOYEES ONLY"**.

That's when Mana acted. Mana ran towards the room with newfound courage, but was stopped by a security guard standing next to the door. "This room is for employees only sir" he said blatantly. Mana then tried to force his way past the guard "MY SON IS IN THERE" he yelled at him, but the guard was stronger, and pushed Mana away from the door. "Sir, please remain calm," the guard said "I doubt that anyone, let alone a _child_ could just sneak past me and into the employees only room.". "BUT YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LET THE MAN IN _WITH_ THE CHILDREN" Mana yelled at the man, now trying to get past with violence. He just _had_ to get in there and make sure that Allen was alright! The security guard called for backup, and more guards came and took Mana out the diner, with Mana trying to get to the door the whole time.

Mana was thrown out of the diner with a few unhappy replies and a "Don't come back!". He slumped to the ground in defeat and stared into nothing, a few silent tears escaped as he prayed that Allen would be okay.

**Hello everyone! I hope that you are enjoying the story so far! I'm apologize for how short this chapter is, i'll try to make it longer next time. And I hope that the story will get more interesting for everyone, and don't worry, the next chapter will be about Allen and the other children. But for now, goodbye!**


	2. Chapter 2

After a awhile of exploring the place, Allen had come across a few kids and had become friends with them. The first kid was a energetic boy named Lavi who loved to play pranks. Another was a friendly girl named Lenalee who cared for her friends. And the last was an angry boy named Kanda. Allen wasn't particularly fond of him, they just met awhile ago and they already fought a couple of times, with Lenalee always breaking them up.

As they were playing (Which also consisted of Allen and Lavi teasing Kanda) a strange purple man with a security guard following him had come up to them and exclaimed "Hello special guests!" to which that statement had confused the children. It was Lavi who spoke up first "I think you got the wrong kids, 'cuz i don't think that we are some 'special guests' ". The others nodded, obvious confusion across their faces. The man just smiled and said "Of course you are!" The man took out a list "Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman, Lenalee Lee, and Kanda Yuu" he read. He then gave the list to the children who (tried) to read it, but they knew that their names were on there. "This is the 'special guests' list" the man explained "and you are on the list, so you get to stay a bit and get to go backstage". The children's eyes widened in excitement, but Kanda spoke up in suspicion "But how do we know that we can _trust_ you? We can't trust strangers, especially creepy purple guys!" he spat.

As soon as the others realized Kanda's words, they immediately became suspicious of the man. "Well" the stranger started "I work here, and i had already talked to your guardians about this, and they all agreed that it was okay" he tried to reason. "How do we know that you aren't just a big liar?" It was Lavi this time that spoke up. "Well, children" the man said "I guess we'll have to see my boss then, won't we? Y'know, the man who owns this place. Just follow me." When none of the children moved, the man sighed and took Allen by the arm, pulling him (the others grudgingly followed) towards their destination, behind a door marked "**EMPLOYEES ONLY"**

The purple man stopped in front of the door and nodded to the security guard (who was still following them) and the guard took position next to the door. Before the man walked inside, he saw a worried parent, looking for his child. The purple man guessed that one of the children that he was taking was his child. His suspicions were deemed correct when he saw the man look at the child he was holding in relief, but then he stared at the purple man in fear as he saw him holding his child by the wrist. The purple man flashed him his sick, twisted smile and watched in glee as he saw the man's eyes widened.

When the man had finally gotten the children into the room (Lavi and Kanda had tried to get the man to let go of Allen) Allen and the others saw the animatronics that had sang and played music on stage earlier, Foxy, Chica, Bonnnie, and Freddy. The children's eyes sparkled with excitement, all distrust forgotten, as they stared in awe at the animatronics (except for Kanda, he didn't really care). The man then put on a fake smile as he said sweetly "Go on, go towards your favorite one!" The children excitedly ran towards them (except for Kanda, who just watched the man with distrust). Allen ran towards Freddy, Lenalee ran towards Chica, and Lavi ran towards Foxy, while Kanda just stood there. "Go on~" the man said "Isn't there one that you like?". "No" Kanda replied nonchalantly, as he turned his back to the man. The man chuckled a bit before he said "Well, I guess that means that we'll have to choose one for you, won't we? Hmm...let's see...how about the bunny? That's the only one left. Go on, sit next to it like the others are." he gestured. Kanda spun around, angry at the mere _thought_ of him sitting next to a _bunny _"Why the hell do I-" he stopped as he felt a burning sensation of a sharp object puncturing his skin. He looked down, seeing a knife plunged into him and he saw his own blood as the knife was ripped from his throat.

He fell to his knees, coughing, choking, as his blood filled his throat. He sputtered and coughed some more, the others looking horrified as he coughed out huge amounts of blood. He continued gasping for air, choking and coughing out blood in agony until a few minutes later, where he fell to the ground, dead. The others just stared in shock until Lenalee screamed, and they all started crying.

"Now" the killer said "Who's next~?" Nobody spoke a word, as they were too afraid to even move. "No volunteers?" he said maliciously as he walked back and forth before the trembling children. He finally stopped in front of Lenalee. "How about you?" he said with a twisted smile. The little girl shrank under his gaze and trembled violently. The man then put the bloodied knife away, and picked up a gun that was sitting on a table near the back of the room, behind the animatronics. He pointed the gun at Lenalee's head and said "I guess i'll let you try to run, but you have 10 seconds, and if you _don't_ manage to get out, then...well, don't bother screaming. This diner closed awhile ago, no one is here and no one will hear or help you." Lenalee took this as a sign of hope and stood up, preparing to run for her life. "10...9..." the killer started. Lenalee started to run towards the door. "8...7...6..." Lenalee reached the door. "5...4...3..." He continued. Lenalee attempted to open the door, but found it locked. She then tried to break the door down by slamming her body against the door as hard as she could, but something was blocking the door. "2..." He said. Lenalee lost hope and slumped onto the floor, silently sobbing as her newly formed bruises started to show. "1..." The killer said as he raised the gun and pointed it to Lenalee's head."Time's up" He said happily as a loud **BANG** was heard and little Lenalee was now dead, a pool of blood slowly forming around her.

The killer then set the gun back on the table and stood in front of he two remaining children, who were traumatized by the whole ordeal. "Two down, two to go." he said as he giggled maniacally. That's when Lavi lost it. He suddenly got the courage to stand up and run towards a possible exit that he had located midst all the chaos, but he was thwarted in his escape plan when he had tripped over a spare animatronic part and had fallen face-first into another one. It was a sharp part too, and it was currently digging into his right eye. He suddenly jerked up from the pain, and the spare part tore hie eye out. He screamed and clutched the spot where his eye was currently missing. The killer has watched this whole fiasco with amusement and had let Lavi writhe in pain for a few minutes before he grabbed a knife and stabbed him repeatedly, with Lavi screaming the whole time. The killer stabbed him over and over until Lavi finally stopped screaming.

Allen had watched each of the deaths of his new friends, crying the whole time. He was scared, scared of the man who had just killed his friends and now he was walking towards him, laughing maniacally. He held his breath as the man loomed over him, calculating, planning his death, and he violently shook in fear as the man decided his fate. "Now, how will i kill you? Ah~ i know!" The killer picked up the struggling boy with one hand and put him under his arm as he took off Freddy's animatronic head. "Stop struggling, boy. No one will help you." He then lifted up Allen and abruptly forced Allen into the suit. Allen screamed in pain as he felt the wires, steel, and other components dig into his skin, causing major wounds, bruises, and scratches everywhere. A couple of sharp pieces of metal and wire created a deep scratch in and over Allen's left eye (creating his scar). He struggled and cried out for someone to help, he cried out for Mana as he slowly bled, slowly, slowly, until he saw black, and everything was silent.


	3. UPDATE

Ok, so none of you are going to let this fanfiction go so easily even after over a year of hiatus, huh? This fanfiction was like one of those things of the past that you hoped you would forget about, yet people like it.

Fine.

I'll continue this fanficton. Expect a new chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 3

Mana simply sat outside of the pizzeria in shock. They kicked him out, even when a very suspicious person was leading children into a forbidden part, out in the open; why wouldn't they at least check before kicking him out? As the shock faded, the fear settled in. Oh no, what would happen to his poor son? He started to really freak out, imagining many terrible scenarios of what might've happened to poor Allen. "Calm down Mana" he whispered to himself a few minutes later, when he was in the midst of a panic attack "Maybe you're just being an overreacting parent, maybe Allen was needed for something. Maybe he won something?"

"No, no. It's better to be safe than sorry." He took out his phone and shakily dialed 911, he needed to be sure.

"Hello? What is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked calmly. "W-well, I-" He became distracted when confused noises and even a few screams came from the diner. Louder and more screams were heard as people realized what was happening inside. Not long after, people flooded out in a confused panic.

"Hello? Hello! Sir, what's going on? Are you there?!" The dispatcher said in alarm. Mana dropped his phone and pushed his way through the crowd, running inside. He ran toward the "Employees Only" door, where little Allen was last seen. He tried opening the door, but to no avail, the door was locked. "Allen?!" he yelled. He heard his son faintly say his name. He was in there! "Allen, are you okay?!" Silence. Only the scraping of metal was heard. Not a good sign. He stopped for a second, and looked around for something that could open the door, perhaps pick the lock, not noticing that he stepped in blood that was pooling out from underneath the door in his panic. He ran towards various employees only places, in hopes to find a key. Nothing.

He then quickly scoured through the prize section, and tried to pick the lock with various items. None of them worked, he didn't even know how to pick a lock! He dropped the last item he tried to use, and pounded on the door furiously, and he even tried to ram against the door with his body on a fruitless attempt to get inside. Hot tears ran down his face as his body became bruised and the door showed a slow process of breaking down. He needed to be assured that he would be okay; _he needed to see if he was okay_.

"Allen!" He sobbed as sirens were heard from outside. He was so scared for his safety, he was so scared of what he might find. The sirens didn't stop him as he continued in his thoughtless need to get in. Police officers soon ran in, only to be astonished at the sight. When there was thought to be many people in a panic, they only saw a lone man, tiredly pounding against a door, crying and a pool of blood at his feet. The officers quickly snapped out of it and one dragged the man away from the door, and the other started to investigate.

After they stopped his mad attempt at getting away and to the door, they sat him down in the back of an ambulance, the officer introduced themselves, and started to ask him questions about what happened as gently as possible.

The other officer went to the door and stopped, taking note of the damage the door has taken, and the blood coming from inside. He tried opening the door. Nothing. He then tried picking the lock. Nothing. When the lock could not be picked, he kicked the door in. The room was very dark, save for a dim light-bulb hanging from the ceiling. He took out his flashlight to see better, and as he did a sweep of the room floor, he saw puddles of blood littering the floor, but nothing else was found.

* * *

You guys got what you wanted, a new chapter. Hope you like it! Future chapters may hold: _Where the heck are the other parents_ and _what will Mana do now?_


End file.
